Feliz cumpleaños Hans
by paradise cat
Summary: Simplemente Helsa.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Hans!**

**Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo me divierto con ellos c:**

─Elsa, Elsa.

─No te levantes─ Una voz femenina provino del baño.

Estaba desesperado, muy desesperado su chica estaba metida en el baño desde haz unos quince minutos y lo había dejado recostado en su cama y con una venda en los ojos.

"Esto de las sorpresas no me gusta nada" pensó el pelirrojo con cierta acidez. En lugar de estar sobre su chica haciéndole el amor como regalo de cumpleaños, el estaba solo y con una ansiedad por saber que le esperaba.

Una parte del estaba deseoso de quitarse la estúpida venda y salir raudo al baño para saber que era por lo que tanto sufría, se preguntaba si su chica saldría con alguna especia de Baby Doll o simplemente saldría desnuda. Con ese pensamiento logro que su excitación iniciara.

Ni una ni la otra.

Todo lo contrario a sus fantasías.

Se puso en alerta cuando escucho el rechinido parecido al de una mesa donde suelen llevar las bandejas en los restaurantes. También se escucharon suaves pero marcados pasos sobre el suelo. Elsa estaba en la habitación.

─Feliz cumpleaños, amor─ Su voz se escuchaba cantarina y juguetona. Podía imaginarla sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sus magníficos orbes azules brillando como dos luceros en pleno cielo nocturno. Los más brillantes entre todas las estrellas.

─Gracias, cielo─ Contesto embelesado, aun sin poderla ver ni tocas la sentía con él─ ¿Es necesario que siga con la venda?─ Pregunto ansioso por quitarse ese trapo que le obstruía la magnífica visión de su pareja.

─No, aun no nene─ Contesto.

Su sentido auditivo se puso en marcha para tratar de identificar los sonidos y asi deducir cada movimiento de su novia. Si, sonaba tan acosador y ansioso por recibir su regalo.

─Oh cariño estoy tan feliz de estar contigo, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado estos años*─ Hans ladeo la cabeza como si tratara de buscar a Elsa con su visión─ Feliz cumpleaños, jamás me cansare de decírtelo, te amo Hans.

Este le dedico una sonrisa esplendida, quizás la más bonita en el mundo. Llena de amor, sinceridad y calidez.

Y entonces los primeros acordes empezaron a llenar la habitación.

─Espero que te guste, la practique durante mucho tiempo─ Declaro con timidez la rubia.

Se recargo en la orilla del colchón, con guitarra en mano y un papel colocado estratégicamente sobre la superficie mullida dio inicio a una de sus sorpresas.

"_Me enamoré, de un tipo que parece tonto__  
__y no lo es_" comenzó a entonar con su suave voz al compas de la balada producida por su guitarra.

Mientras tanto Hans hacia una mueca chistosa, su novia le había dicho tonto.

"_No es un modelo de Hugo Boss, pero modela para mi toda su ropa interior_"

"_Me enamore de alguien que no usa perfume y huele bien. No es un amante de novelas pero me entrega su amor sin escenas ni guion_"

Los pies del pelirrojo se movían en un ritmo al igual que su cabeza, de un lado a otro. Desfrutando de la hermosa canción que tocaba Elsa.

""_No quiere ver, que existe un dios que puede__  
__mucho más que él,__  
__pero me lleva al paraíso, cuando hacemos el amor.__"__  
_

"_No tiene cabellera hermosa,__  
__no es un metrosexual de la prensa rosa__""_

"_Porque yo me enamore de un tipo que no me ha dado flores ni una vez, pero lleno de primavera toda esta casa vacía, no quiero rosas que arrancaras que el tiempo de ha de marchitar"_

En ese punto Elsa ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, sentía que se estaba abriendo completamente ante Hans, todos sus sentimientos plasmados en aquella canción que escucho en la radio. Hans no estaba muy lejos de Elsa, sabía todo aquello que significaban esas palabras, lo amaba y el la amaba a ella. Sus ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos tras el paño que aun los cubría y que no se atrevería a quitar por no dejar que su chica lo viera llorar.

"_prefiero estar contigo__  
__y convertir todos los meses en abril…_ "

Dio finalización a su melodía, soltó la guitarra y masajeo sus dedos algo raspados por las cuerdas. No se atrevía a levantar a mirada aun sabiendo que Hans no podía verla, sentía una pena infinita y su rostro lo reflejaba.

─Te amo Elsa, siempre te amare─ Dio una pausa por la conmoción, aun sin poderla ver sabía perfectamente que ella estaba sollozando─ Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, haz hecho de este mi mejor cumpleaños.

No lo aguantó mas, Elsa se arrojo al pelirrojo haciendo al colchón hundirse bajo sus cuerpo. Violentamente retiro la venda de sus ojos para dejar al desnudo las lagrimas que se resistían a salir por completo.

Hans se sorprendió ante la efusividad de su novia pero al igual la recibió gustoso por la muestras de afecto y correspondió con igual fervor a los besos húmedos y sensuales.

─Esto… Aun no acaba─ Murmuro entre beso y beso─ Falta partir el pastel.

Y tal como se había arrojado se retiro del cuerpo de su novio.

Por fin con su vista despejada puso observar cada pequeño detalle que su hermosa novia había preparado para una fecha no tan especial para él. Desde el cartelón pintado a mano con el enunciado "Happy Birthday" hasta el carrito que había escuchado rechinar que estaba cargado de sándwiches (Sus favoritos) y el hermoso pastel de chocolate que reposaba igualmente sobre la mesita.

Pero lo que más le hizo feliz fue ver el atuendo se Elsa, nada de baby doll ni siquiera un vestido revelador. Era algo mucho más especial que eso.

El vestido de corset blanco, cinturón agua marina en medio y falda azul marino acompañado de una gabardina verde obscuro, podría ser de lo más sencillo para otros. Para el no porque con ese sencillo atuendo había quedado completamente prendido de la chica rubia ahora postrada frente a sus ojos.

─Habías dicho que la mancha no se quitaba─ Rememoro el pelirrojo, aun recuerda el día en que vacío su té helado sobre el impecable blanco del vestido y como ella lo había reñido y casi mutilado con un tenedor.

─Hice todo lo posible por quietar la mancha─ Declaro la rubia─ Y funciono.

Ella sonrió de lado, tomo un encendedor y comenzó a encender un caracol de velas que había formado en el pastel, para ser exactos 23 velitas.

─Me precio una ocasión especial─ Le comento─ Su "vejestorio" me concedería el honor de venir y apagar las velitas─ Bromeo.

Hans le saco la lengua de una manera infantil.

─Solo soy dos años mayor que tu.

Ella sonrió.

─No hagas esfuerzos en recordar─ Siguió con su juego.

─Dejemos el Bullying para otro día El's, hoy solo quiero disfrutar de mi chica y ese delicioso pastel.

Ella soltó una leve carcajada.

Después de cantarle "Happy Birthday" el apago las velas después de tres soplidos.

─Dale una mordida─ Pidió Elsa.

─No, se arruinara si lo muerdo─ El pelirrojo tomo el cuchillo para partir un trozo─ Mejor hay que partirlo.

─No, quiero que lo pruebes tradicionalmente para que este pueda ser un cumpleaños oficial─ Se había encargado de recalcar la palabra "oficial"

─Pero.

─Nada, ahora muérdelo.

Su voz sonó demandante pero su mirada mostraba ternura. Dos cosas que para Hans eran armas mortales.

Acercó levemente su rostro tratando de no arruinar el pastel, lo cual era casi inútil por su puntiaguda y larga nariz. Elsa tomo video con su teléfono pero antes de lo esperado Hans la tomo desprevenida y junto sus labios en un dulce beso, literalmente ya que el tenia la boca llena de pastel.

─Delicioso, cielo.

Y la volvió a besar.

#UnitedForHelsa.

20 de Marzo amigos ¡20 de Marzo!


End file.
